


Lion-hearted

by Bkfstclubmember



Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Coast to Coast, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bkfstclubmember/pseuds/Bkfstclubmember
Summary: Bringing the stars to Leo just like Finn promised.
Relationships: Finn O’Hara/Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Lion-hearted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” Finn asks in greeting just after Logan shuts the door after them. 

“I wouldn’t consider making a sandwich cooking.” Leo cuts a few extra slices of tomato. Even if Finn and Logan grabbed lunch while they were out, he knows at least one of them will be asking for a sandwich as soon as he bites into his own.

“Got the other half right though. Lookin’ good,” Finn grins.

Leo snorts a chuckle and asks, “Where’d y’all go this morning?”

“Didn’t you get the note?”

Leo hummed with a nod to where it laid still on the kitchen island. _“‘Out for a couple hours. Be back around lunch.’_ You two are really detailed men.”

“Aw, did you miss us, Peanut?” Logan teased.

Leo rolled his eyes, “More like surprised you were both up early enough to be out the door this morning before I saw either of you.”

Finn pulled Leo by the hand into his chest and nuzzled just behind his ear. A light sigh fell out of Leo’s chest as Finn’s hands ran up and down the long plane of his back. Finn answered by pressing a kiss behind the same ear where a constellation tattoo of Leo’s namesake was etched. Leo wasn’t sure what their fixation was about this particular spot; after all, Finn and Logan were not strangers to most places on his body, but he would never complain. The gesture made his heart roll over and any muscle tension disappear. 

While Finn lingered to trace his tongue against it, Leo wrapped an arm around him and ran his palm across his shoulders. He pulled his hand back when he felt something unexpected and murmured, “What’s that? Were you injured at practice yesterday?”

Leo felt Finn shake his head, but continued to trace with his tongue. “We had appointments this morning at the tattoo place Natalie’s bandmate recommended.” 

Leo glanced at Logan just as he reached for Leo. Logan tried to contain his smile, but Leo could tell he was biting his inner cheek as Logan rested his head against his shoulder in a side hug and drummed fingers against Leo’s back.

“We,” Leo repeated. He wasn’t sure why they seemed to be playing coy at the moment. If he didn’t know better, he’d think there was an undercurrent of nervous energy bouncing between them. “Alright, what’d you have done?”

Finn refused to remove his lips from Leo, but managed to slide their note across the counter and closer to Leo without lifting his head. 

Logan mumbled something about ‘Harzy,’ ‘awkward’ and ‘distracted’ before he took Leo’s hand in his and guided him in flipping the note over. Then he huffed into his shoulder, “Just like yours. I love you, Peanut. We love you.”

_‘Bringing more stars back for you. We love you, Peanut butter.’_

Leo almost shivered when he felt Finn’s breath against his tattoo, which was now quite slick, “Told you I’d get you stars.”

Leo wasn’t sure what to say; he certainly didn’t expect this today. They’ve only been together a few months at this point and navigating together this new dynamic. Was it wonderful, glorious, blissful? Absolutely. Was it hard sometimes too? Of course. Not being with or loving Finn and Logan, but recognizing that they didn’t have the same carefree freedom that other couples usually enjoy. They chose to balance their personal, romantic, and career lives, and that meant making more deliberate and thoughtful choices about their actions in public versus private settings.

Logan rubbed his thumb over the soft skin of Leo’s inner wrist. “It’s ok, Leo.”

Leo could feel warmth spreading through his chest, down his legs and out right through his toes. Warm and safe. That’s how he felt when Finn and Logan were around.

Leo blinked and cleared his throat, “You know I love you too, right? I love you both.”

Logan grinned, “We know.”

It was that simple. Even though this was the first time Leo said it outloud, he was not surprised they could read it in big, bold letters on his face or through his every day actions. He wasn’t trying to hide it from them. He just wanted to give them time, for it to really grow legs.

Logan moved Leo’s hand to his hip where he could feel the stiffness of the plastic bandage covering the inked addition. “Could use some moisturizing in the next hour or two. Think you could help with that, Knutty?”

“Can’t even reach mine,” Finn looked over his shoulder while twisting both arms in an attempt to reach the unreachable spot. 

“Yes. Yes, absolutely,” Leo breathed, “Let me do that.” 

Finn pulled back after a final nuzzle, “Better eat up. We’ve got afternoon plans.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ['Tis Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913056) by [Anemone_nemerosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_nemerosa/pseuds/Anemone_nemerosa)




End file.
